


WPaRG Intermission: Flowers for Agatha

by chelonianmobile, idrilhadhafang, MultiFanGirlWickedPony, Writearoundchic



Series: WPaRG [39]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), ParaNorman (2012), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Child Murder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic
Summary: Agatha Prenderghast's body has been found. Calisota mourns.
Series: WPaRG [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665667
Kudos: 6





	WPaRG Intermission: Flowers for Agatha

Panchito sighed as he walked into the house. He’d had a class today. A class that had been filled with people who held NRA views. And more than a few homophobes. He needed to watch TV and drink a beer. Turn his mind off for a bit. He absentmindedly switched on the TV and went to the fridge.

“Police continue to search for the remaining members of the hate crime cult ‘God’s Will First’, and as they continue to look for records and documents to track down the at-least-eight remaining members, a grisly discovery has been made.”

Panchito walked back into the room, drinking his beer.

“Police discovered the remains of a ten-to-twelve-year-old girl hidden underneath the floorboards of the cult’s headquarters.”

Panchito dropped his beer. It soaked into the carpet, yet he ignored it. He dropped onto his knees. “A… a child…” he murmured. “They killed a child…?”

“Police have yet to positively identify the remains. However, there is reason to believe they may belong to Agatha Prenderghast, an eleven-year-old girl who went missing approximately thirty years ago. Agatha was outed publically as a suspected lesbian around the time of her disappearance.”

A police officer’s face came onto the screen. “It would make sense if this was where she was killed. We have reasons to suspect that this wasn’t a ‘sit back and watch her die’ thing. This was probably a murder, although we have yet to identify the method…”

Panchito could barely hear anything after that.

A child. A little girl. They had kidnapped a little girl. They had murdered a little girl. And they very well might have made her do the same things they made him do. A little girl, lost and scared and alone, away from her friends and family, and left to rot for thirty years…

He had survived. But she had died at their hands. Only eleven… she’d be in her forties by now. He clenched his stomach, afraid he was going to be sick. Under the headquarters… had he been on top of her? _Had he walked over her corpse?_ He shivered. He had lived almost exactly thrice as long as she had.

Why wasn’t it him?

_Why wasn’t it him?_

It was in this state José found him when he opened the door. He rushed to his husband’s side. “I saw on my phone,” he said, quietly.

“A child…” Panchito murmured.

“The bastards,” José muttered. “I’m so sorry, Panchito, I’m so sorry…”


End file.
